


Ghost

by currybeez



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Also anxiety, Angst™, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also, also roman, but there's happy things!! don't worry!!!, i love analogic so much it hurts my heart, idk what to put lol, logan is precious, plus patton, they're all precious pls stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currybeez/pseuds/currybeez
Summary: "You have all my days and you all my nights, I will listen to you, don't worry. I'm not going to disappear.""Promise?""Promise."-alternative titles: roman holiday / hurricane / is there somewhere-all of the chapters are really short but i'll try to update 3 times in one day





	1. "where are we going?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you have all my days and you all my nights, i will listen to you, don't worry. i'm not going to disappear."

"c'mon, logan, you do know that i don't like going outside right?"

"well, yes, but i got something to show you."

"this better be worth it."


	2. h e a v e n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you told me you weren't going to disappear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna scream okay my heart's not okay i wanna punch my self for doing this nOp E

it was great - replaying my memories over and over, still looking at you like i was down there and guiding you in somethings you wanted to do.

i was never really interested in loving someone since all i wanted was to know something but my curiosity has driven me crazy and i just had to know what was the feeling and then i met you.

i wanted to take care of you, show you how loved you are and that someone wanted you to live. i wanted to show you wonderful things that you still didn't know about. i wanted to hold you when no one was there for you, i wanted to be the one who keeps you safe from things that can hurt you but the thing is, you can't even see or hear me anymore.

and the reason for that is - i'm dead.


	3. "why are we here?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i never left you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck my life!! i never meant this to be an angst fic!! fuck!!!

"look up, aid."

"did you just take me here just to stargaze?"

"maybe, maybe not."

"don't worry though, i like this."


	4. l o v e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i'm sorry i left you alone, i want to come back but i can't. forgive me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna die pls help i wanna fucking punch myself in the face

i have always loved you.

i know it's cliché but it's true - i fell in love with you when i first saw you. i've loved your sarcastic remarks, your flaws and what you don't like about yourself.

but you didn't understand. it was okay for me, considering that you were really insecure and you had anxiety and depression. it was okay for me to explain why i love you, even it takes hundreds of times before you accept it.

i know you still wonder about it, now that i'm gone.

just remember when you feel like nobody's there for you, i'm here for you and i love you.


	5. i don't understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "logan, come back, please. this is just a joke, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna scream in the corner bye

"i can't understand."

"can't understand what?"

"i can't understand why you love me and why do you think i'm not a failure."

"will it comfort you if i explain why?"

"maybe."

"well, prepare yourself, we're gonna stay up all night."


	6. e x p l a n a t i o n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "aid, oh my god, i'm really, really sorry, but he's gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me pls n thnk

i remember when we sat under the night sky.

we would go out in a park, lay on the ground and look at the tranquil night sky - me pointing out the constellations that showed up and you asking me about why i love looking at the sky.

the sad thing is, i never got to tell you what was the reason behind that.

i loved looking at the sky and the stars because they clear my mind - they remind me that there is hope in the darkness, that there are many options if you are ever stuck in something dark or something terrible.

and i wanted to be your night sky, i wanted to give you hope when you think there's none, i wanted to clear your mind, i wanted to save you from the darkness and i wanted to make you feel that you're important.

but then again, fate was very cruel to us but don't worry - i'm still here.


	7. "come back, please."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "no, you're lying, mark. sean, logan is gonna come back right, right??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna scream i hate mys elf

"i'm going somewhere, adrian."

"where?"

"i can't say where, aid, i can't."

"you're going to come back, right?"

"yeah, i'll come back."

"i love you, you clueless moron."

"i love you too, aid."


End file.
